El Día Que Nunca Olvidaremos
by CSR Stories
Summary: StarLight Dust odia el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos pero, ¿por qué? Un hecho terrible que le ocurrió en esa fecha un año antes de los acontecimientos de "Conviviendo con un Desconocido". One-Shot para el Día de Corazones y Cascos. Se les quiere, mis lectores.


**Buen s Días, tardes, noches, mis queridos amigos de Fanfiction.**

**Hoy he venido para traerles este pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió crear para el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos o San Valentín o Día del Amor y la Amistad.**

**Éste debe ser el capítulo de un fanfic (O en este caso, fanfic) que menos tiempo me he tardado en crear. Lo hice en 2 días. Y ustedes dirán "¿Por qué no haces así de rápido los capítulos de 'Conviviendo con un Desconocido'?" Sencillo, todos los caps. de esa historia tienen entre 3,000 y 4,000 palabras. Éste tiene 1,500 en total.**

**En fin, ya sin nada más que agregar, comencemos con este fanfic.**

* * *

**El Día Que Nunca Olvidaremos**

Amanecía de nuevo en Ponyville y un pequeño unicornio turquesa se levantaba pesadamente de la cama para prepararse e ir a trabajar vendiendo manzanas a 4 bits cada una. Un trabajo que sonaba agotador tomando en cuenta el gusto que tenían los ponies por las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres. El joven de 18 años se lavó la cara con agua y jabón para bajar a hacerse el desayuno y poder ir a su empleo.

— Otro día, otra moneda… — Se quejó un poco estirándose mientras preparaba sus hotcakes con sirope de maple.

Sí, sería otro día de lo mismo. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar lo que quedaba de su corta mañana de tranquilad. Todo parecía ir bastante bien y encontraba un dulce olor a miel en el aire.

"¡Un momento!" Pensó abriendo los ojos abruptamente y salió corriendo a ver el calendario de su cuarto para terminar confirmando sus peores sospechas…

— Oh, no… — Se acercó un poco para ver mejor — No, no, no, no, no… — Salió lo más rápido que pudo de su cómoda repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. — ¡No, no, no…! ¡Aahhhh! — Fue su último sonido antes de maldecir ininteligible mientras rodaba por las escaleras de su casa y caer de cara al suelo. — Maldición… Es este maldito día de nuevo.

Se colocó su chaleco gris encima de su traje ajustado de color azul marino; comió apurado, casi tragando lo que se llevaba a la boca, dejó el plato sucio en el fregadero y se fue. Oh, rayos. Si así fue el inicio del día, no podía imaginarse lo que vendría después.

Ya iba de camino al trabajo cuando se detuvo en un puesto de flores y vio una larga fila de sementales esperando a comprarle un ramo a su pony especial. Así es, ese día era 14 de febrero, el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos, una festividad que a Dust le causaba tanto miedo como disgusto y odio al mismo tiempo.

Dio un largo suspiro de resignación mientras seguía caminando al pequeño Stand en el que vendía de 9 a 5. Lo pasó de largo, primero debía ir a la granja de la familia Apple, allí llevaría las cajas de la mercancía.

…

Ya se encontraba hablando con AppleJack y su hermano Big Macintosh sobre sinsentidos o cosas casuales cuando detectó con su vista a una unicornio de pelaje blanco y una melena violeta bien cuidada y peinada con una CutieMark de 3 joyas.

"Oh, genial. ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?" Se cuestionó mentalmente mientras intentaba no hacer contacto visual con la yegua que cada vez se aproximaba más por el horizonte.

— Hola querido. — Saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla a StarLight, uno el cual no correspondió. Ella puso una cara de confusión. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres darle un beso a tu pony especial en el Día de los…? — Pudo haber continuado de no haber sido que fue callada por un beso en los labios por parte del unicornio.

— Sí, ya sé qué día es hoy. Pero ya sabes lo que opino con respecto a eso. — Repondió algo sonrojado.

— Pues a mí me encanta lo romántico. Es algo que tiene un lindo mensaje al pony que amas además de…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el pony de gafas se preguntaba aún cómo era posible que siguiera siendo su pony especial. Sinceramente existían las veces en que Rarity hablaba y hablaba sin parar por horas. A veces le mareaba de palabras y términos que a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Entonces, ¿cómo es que tienen una relación? Sencillo: La primera vez que se encontraron, a Dust le pareció encantadora y amable. "El amor es ciego" Pensó. Recordó el día que se le había declarado y ella aceptó. Hacían seis meses la semana anterior y, aunque lo apabullaba con miles de palabras sobre ella y su trabajo, seguía sintiendo un cierto cariño y afecto. No era el mismo amor de los primeros días, sin embargo, el pony de crin roja se preguntó si alguna vez fue amor verdadero.

—… Bueno, se me hace tarde y tengo que ir a hacer unos vestidos para la Gran Gala del Galope. Au revoir, querido. — Se despidió dejando a Dust con una cara de alivio.

— ¿No creen que a veces habla demasiado? — Preguntó llevándose la caja de manzanas con su magia.

— ¡Eeyup!

…

Agradeció a Artemisa por haber salido ya del trabajo y vio que, de hecho, eran las 5 de la tarde. El Sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas y el cielo presentaba su acostumbrado naranja. Los rayos de luz restantes iluminaban hasta donde llegaban haciendo un lindo juego con sombras en cada rincón. El panorama era algo hermoso que debía disfrutarse.

Decidió devolver la caja y comprarle un ramo de flores a Rarity por la ocasión tan especial para los ponies enamorados. También llevaba un lindo rubí con forma de corazón. A ella le encantaban.

Cuando regresó al puesto vio que sólo quedaban cuatro ramos y un terrestre de pelaje amarillo y crin marrón compraba uno de ellos, a pesar de él, no había nadie más. Se acercó y pidió uno también, pagando 4 bits en total por el lindo detalle que traía una linda tarjeta de "Te Quiero" incluída. Le agradeció al vendedor y salió con calma a la Boutique Carrousel.

Llegó y tocó la puerta para ser recibido por Sweetie Belle, la hermana menor de la modista que aún no había obtenido su CutieMark pero trabajaba en eso con AppleBloom y Scootaloo, Las CutieMark Crusaders si no le fallaba la memoria.

— Hola, Dust. ¿Estás buscando a Rarity?

— Hola Sweetie Belle. Sí, precisamente eso hago. ¿No sabrás dónde está? — Preguntó con un poco de apuro. Quería volver a casa antes de que anocheciera.

— Pues ella me dijo que iba al parque que quedaba frente a tu casa. — Respondió mostrando una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— No, gracias. Tengo que irme, Sweetie. Salúdame a Button Mash. — Se despidió dejando a la potrilla sonrojada.

Salió trotando hundido en sus propios pensamientos, le extrañaba que Rarity saliera de su casa tan tarde, aunque tendría sus razones. Ya casi llegaba, sólo tenía que girar a la izquierda cuando viera su casa con el único techo azul en todo Ponyville. Le gustaba ser único en todo.

Pasó por el gran cartel de la entrada y buscó por el parque hasta que la divisó a lo lejos sentada en una banca charlando con alguien más. "De seguro es una de sus amigas" aseguró acercándose y preparando la sorpresa.

Lamentablemente, el sorprendido fue él.

…

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se sentó en su sofá rojo con detalles amarillos. Tenía los ojos llorosos, había tirado el ramo de flores antes de entrar pero conservaba la tarjeta. Tachó el nombre de la unicornio blanca para desahogarse un poco. En ese momento tenía una mezcla de emociones que no podía describir. ¿Ira? ¿Tristeza? Simplemente era demasiado.

— Maldita Rarity… — Maldijo intentando no llorar.

Lo había visto. Los había visto. Las patas de ese condenado semental que vio comprando el regalo antes que él ahora estaban rodeando a su pony especial y sus labios estaban encima de los de ella.

Al verlo, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa aguantando las ganas de soltar toda la furia acumulada, todo ese coraje que le invadió el interior.

Decidió no pensar más en eso y subió a su habitación sin ánimos de hacer nada. Ni siquiera recordó el plato sucio que yacía en el fregadero. Se acostó en su cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Salieron unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos y finalmente se quedó dormido sin nada más.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado como un niño pequeño por su pérdida. Se levantó y se arregló la ropa y la crin lo mejor que pudo. Salió de la casa con rumbo desconocido, sólo siguió hasta donde sus patas lo llevaran. A mitad de camino le rugió el estómago y decidió pasar por la panadería que Donut Joe abrió en Ponyville.

Al entrar al local vio que Spike estaba sentado en la barra comiéndose una dona entristecido. Se colocó a su lado y pasó un caso por su hombro en señal de apoyo. Le daban ganas de abrazarlo, ya sabía cómo se sentía y lo que sentía. El dragoncito tomó la palabra.

— ¿Tú también lo viste, Star? — Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

— Sí, lo vi. — Respondió sin moverse.

El ayudante de Twilight lo abrazó y Dust se quedó estático. Nunca se había acostumbrado a eso. Correspondió con cariño y comprensión, luego de unos segundos se separaron.

Y ahí quedaron los dos, con un corazón roto pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.

A partir de ese día, al salir en las altas horas de la madrugada, se prometieron volver a verse cada Día de los Corazones y los Cascos en ese lugar, donde quedaría su recuerdo del Día que nunca olvidarían.

**FIN**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído este Fanfic que he creado con tanto cariño.**

**Ya terminado ésto, hago el anuncio de que subiré el próximo capíto de mi otro Fanfic ente esta y la otra semana.**

**Ya sin nada más que decir, me despido con un abrazo a todos ustedes y Feliz Día de Corazones y Cascos.**

**Un Saludo y un abrazo, CRS.**


End file.
